


Thought I Proved You Wrong

by sunsetlance



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Haknyeon Is A Bodyguard, Haknyeon Is Heartless And Cold, Implied/Referenced BaeJoonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Major character death - Freeform, Old High School Rivals Sunhak, Sangcob Hyunjae And Younghoon Are Mentioned For A Second, Sunwoo Is A Professional Theif, if you blink you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetlance/pseuds/sunsetlance
Summary: Sunwoo thought this caper would be easy, like all the other capers he's been on, just with some more security. He did not expect to have this kind of trouble though.





	Thought I Proved You Wrong

Sunwoo clicks the safety on on his gun before tucking it into his holster. His caper (it wasn't really a caper but his boss insisted on calling their little outings just that. Although, now that he thinks about it, he supposes it is basically a caper. A crime is being committed after all) was on the far riskier side of capers, the place he was to break into was chock full of security and only he and Sangyeon had been seen as fit to go, being the two most silent, sly, and experienced members.

He was supposed to do anything to get that painting from the display room where that it lay by itself. It was worth millions of dollars apparently. Unless it was a fake. No, his boss was smart. It wouldn't be a fake. His earpiece buzzes. "I'm in position." Sangyeon's voice sounds through the small device.

"So am I. On three." Sunwoo takes a short breath to calm his nerves, shaking out his hands. He takes one moment to take in the night sky from his spot on the roof. "One," he starts, "two," he takes another breath, "three." He opens the door and hops through, the rope tied around his waist letting him fall slow enough that he can control how he lands. He lands on the tips of his toes, slowly lowering himself more. He scans the room while untieing the rope from his midsection and moves into a washroom door nearby when the sees the wide beam of a flashlight. Security. Heading towards Sangyeon. "Security heading your way."

His earpiece buzzes again before Sangyeon's voice filters through, "already hiding." Sunwoo wonders where but he quicly shakes it from his mind and peeks his head out the door, slipping through it and crossing the small room of renaissance paintings quickly to the hallway. He checks for security before slipping through and running to the next room over and hiding behind the corner just as a guard walks past with his flashlight. Sunwoo sees his face for a brief moment and can swear he's seen it before. He mentally flips through four years of high school yearbooks, the face is distinct in his memory yet he can't put a name to it. He brushes it off, it's been four years since he graduated anyway. Once the guard is gone and the other one's circled back, Sunwoo takes light steps into the room holding the single painting.

He can see it from where he's standing in the dark corner where the guards would pass by him from the hall and probably miss him even if they did sweep the room. The painting doesn't look like anything special. It's three shades of a muddy red with a dull orange line through each section. Sunwoo blinks. A third grader could do that. Art is fucking weird. His ear piece buzzes yet again and Sangyeon speaks. "I'm back on the roof. There are no gaurds in your area and no guards approaching so make it quick."

Sunwoo moves to the painting, looking around it where it hangs on the wall. It's probably connected to an alarm system. "I think it's connected to an alarm system." Sunwoo speaks in a whisper. "Give me a second I can get rid of that." Sangyeon responds. Sunwoo takes that moment to read the plaque. _"Onement, 1 by Barnett Newman. 1948."_

"Okay, we're good." Sunwoo stares at the painting and gently lifts it. He holds it at arms length, taking another close look at it. It really doesn't seem like that much. 

"Oh, my old high school sweetheart." A soft voice echos around the empty room and Sunwoo whips around, gun at the ready. He recognizes the face instantly. Haknyeon. "How unpleasant it be that we meet again in this manner."

"Shut the hell up. High school sweethearts my ass, you never got off my fucking dick."

"My, my, you've gained quite the tongue." Haknyeon clicks his tongue as if he were disappointed.

"Since when do you talk like that." Sunwoo looks him up and down, not once lowering his gun. He doesn'teven let it waver. He's grown into those awkwardly broad shoulders and toothy grin. He shakes his head. _"Stop that."_

"I don't." Haknyeon flips his flashlight around the bean of light shining everywhere. "But I hardly get visitors on my job, especially when I'm on shift. And how lucky I got. It's my favourite person!"

"Move or I'll fucking shoot you."

"Can you though? You made a lot of empty threats back in high school. You didn't even end up taking the college entrance exams, you backed out of it. Hardly ever finished what you started." Haknyeon spins the flashlight almost nervously, sending light across the room in strangely rhythmic pulses.

"We're not in high school anymore," Anger flares up through Sunwoo. "This isn't a fucking entrance exam, I will fucking shoot you if you don't shut up and get out of my way."

"I don't think you will. Just give me the painting and go."

"Move. Or I'll fucking shoot you, Haknyeon. This isn't a joke. I take my job seriously, and if that means shooting you to get through and get this done I'll do it." Sunwoo unclips the safety on his gun.

Haknyeon stops spinning the flashlight, the light aimed at Sunwoo's feet. "Prove it." His voice is cold, deathly calm. As if he isn't afraid of dying.

Sunwoo fires his gun, three bullets leave his barrel but for some reason more gunshots sound. The echo, he assumes. Until he's fallen to the floor.

Haknyeon watches Sunwoo fall, blood pouring out of five bullet wounds. He wonders for a second if there are exit wounds too but he shudders and gets rid of the thought. Younghoon and Hyunjae stream into the room, guns raised and ready. "You already shot him five times, leave him be." Hyunjae walks away but Younghoon stays next to Haknyeon. "That means leave, Hoon." He can hear a small 'oh' and almost feels bad as Younghoon leaves but dismisses it.

He crouches down next to Sunwoo. "You're a brave little bitch, aren't you." Sunwoo's eyes move to look at him. His death might take a little while. "Thinking you can walk in and steal a painting worth millions from right under our noses." He takes Sunwoo's hand. "I hope you think harder next time." Sunwoo can't do anything, can't say anything. Not because of the pain of being shot five times but from the shock of how cold-blooded Haknyeon had become since high school. He'd been a relatively kind character with a competitive side who would rebel one hundred times too many but the Haknyeon in front of him was an emotionless brick wall, cold to the touch like stone exposed to winter air. It was strange. His earpiece buzzed. "I'm coming in, you're taking too long." 

"NO DON'T! STAY OUT THERE! GO GET HELP! CALL HQ! JUST DON'T CONE IN HERE," Sunwoo tries to speak but he can't and pretty soon he can see Sangyeon's brown hair bobbing up and down behind Haknyeon. His eyes must have widened in panic because, without missing a beat, Haknyeon took his gun from him hand and shot backwards blindly three times. Sangyeon fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "You wanna send any more of your friends over?" Sunwoo just closes his eyes, blocking him out. He failed his caper, he failed Sangyeon, he failed Jacob who was waiting for a full report and a safe return home from Sangyeon. Oh God, Jacob was waiting for his precious, deserves-the-whole-world-love-of-his-life-Sangyeon to return like he always did. "You have a sorry excuse of a job. Looks like what you do in school does make a difference after all, Wooie." Another bang and Sunwoo's eyes gloss over, dead. Haknyeon tosses the gun back onto his corpse and steps over the body of whoever it is he shot and makes his way back to his usual route around the museum.


End file.
